The Butler's Contract
by Etsuke Hansamora
Summary: Ciel isn't the only kid in England with a demon butler. Ciel's childhood friend Daero Lebarithik makes a strange contract with Vivian, a mysterious demon seemingly without a past. Ciel and Daero are reunited through a promise they vowed to keep and Ciel's constant search. What will happen as each of their contracts come to completion, and their souls are to be taken?
1. The Life Long Contract

Chapter 1

"Vivian, start a bath for me!"

"Yes, Sparrow."

That was my instantaneous response. I was, after all, sworn to be her butler. I thought back a month to the way our strange accord had been made. After all, it wasn't everyday a demon ended up serving an eleven year old girl.

I first met Daero Lebarithik by mistake. Or perhaps it was destined. For what other reason would I have found a soul like hers?

It was a cool winter day. A few wispy clouds made meager attempts to cover the sun. I was in a relatively small town, near the sea, attending a Farmer's Market.

I suppose I was walking rather quickly. I had to find my next soul, after all.

It was by chance. Only by chance. That's what I tell myself at least. I came around a corner, passing a few stalls as I scanned the crowd. What kind of person did I want?

A child stepped back from a fruit stand, holding a full brown paper bag. I toppled over his short frame. He fell into the street, seeming rather small, and underdressed, considering the inch or so of snow on the ground. The boy picked himself up rather slowly. He began to slowly gather up the fruits I'd made him spill. He did not see the carriage coming behind him, nor did he seem to hear the horses' hooves. He was intently focused on his thoughts.

I decided, even then, that I wanted that boy's soul. I didn't normally care for children, but he was different.

I jumped into the street, dodging out of the way with the boy in my arms. The carriage passed without even slowing. The boy sniffled. Tears had started to fall down his face. His fruits were crushed on the pavement.

The boy turned away and started walking, rubbing his tears off on his arm. No thank you. He just continued on, like nothing had happened.

"Hey! Hey, little boy! Don't I even get a thank you?"

The boy paused mid step.

"No. I didn't ask anything of you. Death, or even the pain of injuries, would be better than this so-called life I lead. I will not thank someone who does me no favor."

"Then, little boy, what kind of wish do you want? I can grant you any wish you want."

"You couldn't possibly grant mine. It is not something anyone can do, let alone a stranger."

"You see, I am not just anyone. I am not even human. I can grant you any one wish you want, but there will be a cost to it."

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"You see child, I am a demon from hell. Make a contract with me. I will grant your wish, and in exchange I want your soul. By making this contract I can't have your soul until your wish is fulfilled."

"What wish of mine could a demon possibly grant?"

"Whatever wish you have in mind, young child. I can grant wishes from saving someone you care about, to avenging someone, if you want. Just say what you wish for, and we can make a contract."

"What's the catch to this contract? I'm selling my soul for what I want, but what else happens?"

"All I want is your soul, I am a demon. You get your wish and trade for your soul. I won't take your soul unless your wish has been fulfilled. Until your wish has been granted, I will protect and take care of you."

"Of course you will. What if mine is a wish even a demon's powers can not grant?"

"Tell me your wish, then we will decide what to do."

He sighed, took a deep breath, and blurted out, "I wish to not be alone anymore. I want to live in a house, with others surrounding me. I want to live a life of fulfillment. So tell me, is that a wish you can grant, demon?"

"If that is your wish, I will grant that. This wish will be a little different from the others, though. We still have to make the contract for this to work. I will make your life as fulfilled as possible."

The boy smiled an evil little smile. "Okay. Let's make the contract. What do I have to do?"

"Come over to me. I will put you to sleep, but you won't really be put to sleep. We will enter this place that is a little more private."

The boy walked to me, and I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He was so tiny, and light. He looked so frail as I put him into his slumber. I closed my own eyes and joined him in Limbo. The boy stood a couple feet in front of me, looking around. He didn't seem to truly understand what he was seeing. When he turned, he saw me.

"Now what do we do? What is this place?"

"Now, where would you like the contract mark to be? You can have the mark anywhere on your body."

He was caught off guard by that.

"Mark? You have to mark me? Will it hurt? Is it permanent? Will it be obvious?"

"It may or may not hurt. It simply depends. It is required, if you want your wish granted. It will be obvious only when you give me an order. It is relatively small, and easily disguised, if you so choose to do so. And it will remain, so long as our contract is incomplete."

"What happens when I order you to do something?"

"It will light up."

The boy considered for a moment.

"On my left palm. I'm right handed, so it would be too easily noticed on my right. On my left, I can wear a glove and conceal it."

I nodded my head, grabbing his left hand. I put my right hand upon his, and I closed my eyes. I chanted a few words, opening my eyes, which glowed a red color. I chanted, and my right hand glowed with a greenish fire. The boy started screaming as the mark burned into his skin. I felt the heat on my neck, feeling the mark burning into my own skin.

When the mark was sealed, the boy collapsed to his hands and knees at my feet, panting.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," the boy said, cursing under his breath, though not specifically at me.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, young lord."

"Lady."

"What?"

"All this time, you've been calling me a boy, but I am not. I'm a girl. I figured you should know, since you'll be serving me."

"What is your name, Milady?"

"Daero. Daero Hex Lebarithik. And what is your name?"

"It's Vivian Rowena Genevieve, Milady. Just call me Vivian."

She nodded curtly.

"Can we get out of this place? It's too empty, and creepy."

"Of course, Milady. Just close your eyes, and keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

She closed her eyes as I had asked, and when she opened them again, we were back in the real world. It was night, and I held her small body close, keeping us both warm, leaned against a fence. Some kind soul had draped a blanket over us.

Daero got up. The chill in the air immediately bit into her skin. I really focused on what she was wearing. Thin, frayed grey shorts, knee high socks, and a simple, black long sleeved shirt with a crimson t-shirt pulled over that. Rags.

"Well, Milady. Shall we head back home? It's quite chilly for you to be in this weather like that, just wearing those rags."

"Very well. I will show you what home is to me."

She made a follow gesture with her hand, then started tromping down the sidewalk, occasionally slipping on the snow and nearly falling. We walked for a few blocks before she turned down a dark alley. She walked past all the doors, to a dark shadowy corner. Here, a really big box was turned on its side. A nest of a couple of thin blankets rested on the bottom.

Daero crawled into the box and curled up in a ball, suppressing a shiver as she settled. She yawned, and a puff of steam rose in the air.

"Ah, I kind of guessed this is how you lived. We can't have you living like this."

I pulled a tiny notebook out of my pocket, and started writing. I put the notebook back in my pocket, and picked Daero up, carrying her away from the home she once knew.

"Vivian, Where are we going?"

"We're going to your new home. Close your eyes, and don't look until I tell you, got it?"

"What do you mean, my new home? We haven't done anything yet, and why do I need to close my eyes?"

"I can't have my new master living in trash. Milady, will you just trust me on this? Close your eyes."

Daero closed her eyes, and I smiled wickedly. I used my arms, and body to shield Daero, as I used my demon speed to quickly run across the lands. I ran out of the city, and down some ways. I stopped running when we got to the doors to our new mansion. I opened the doors, and walked inside.

"You may open your eyes now, Milady."

I set her down as her jaw dropped and she spun in circles, taking in the large ballroom.

"How? I barely earn enough money to buy food. How could this possibly be mine? I help out at a little cafe."

"I told you I would grant your wish. You see, deep down you actually called me to you. I didn't come to you. Thats why I am here, you actually needed me. I am simply here to grant your wish."

"How could I have called you if I didn't believe in demons until today?"

"You did it mentally. You were desperately wanting a way out. You wanted to be saved. Deep down in your mind, you wanted someone to save you, and wanted your wish to come true. That's where I come in."

"Why did you save me, from that carriage?"

"I saved you, because we need each other."

"What do you need me for?"

"I've already told you why I need you. Anyways lets not ask anymore questions. I need to show you around the mansion."

"Alright, alright."

I walked over to a large pair of doors off to the side, and opened them. It was a large dining room with a huge table sitting in the middle, and a huge glass chandelier hanging above it. The room contained many paintings on the Victorian style wall.

"Here is the dining room."

"I don't want to eat in here," Daero said immediately upon seeing it.

"Why not, Milady?"

"It's too big. It will be lonely enough in this big house without having to take my meals alone at a table that seats at least thirty."

"Of course, Milady. Come on, I'll show you your room now."

I closed the large door, and headed towards the stairs. We walked up a single flight of stairs and down the hallway to the left. We came to the last room on the right. I opened the door, to show a big room, with a queen size bed. The walls were black, with white swirls going around the border. The bed was huge, and had black, and blue sheets covering it. There was a huge closet full of clothes. There was two end tables, with lamps, and a giant mirror off to the side. On the other side of the room there was a window, with the view of the beautiful garden.

"This is your room, Milady."

She said nothing, but walked straight to the window. She looked down to the garden below.

"Do you like it?"

"Can I see the garden?"

"Yes, but first we need to get you out of those rags."

"Do you have something like these? They really are comfortable, just not warm."

I walked over to the closet, and grabbed a black and blue victorian outfit. I walked back over to Daero,showing her the outfit.

"Is that a dress? And stockings?" she asked with obvious distaste.

"Not exactly. It's a long shirt, with a half skirt and capris."

She gave the outfit a dubious look, and gave me a wary glance.

"Come on, it would look good. It's not even girl clothing."

"Uh huh, sure. A skirt totally isn't girl's clothing. How did you know I don't like girls' clothing?"

"I said it's a half skirt, and actually what boys wear. Just try it."

She rolled her eyes. She was about to pull her shorts off, but she paused. She looked at me, watching her expectantly.

"Can you turn around please?"

"Well, actually, it's the butler's job to dress and undress our masters. At least, all the butlers I know do."

"No. I can and will change my own clothes. Occasionally you may have to teach me how something is worn, but otherwise you can leave clothes at the foot of the bed and I will put them on myself."

"Yes, Milady. I understand." I set the the clothes on her bed, and exited the room, closing the door behind me.

I decided that Daero was hungry, so I speed ran into the kitchen.

"What will she like?" I murmured to myself.

I searched through the cabinets, going through all the supplies. How about a chicken souffle, with a side of caesar salad? Or would she think it's too fancy? Oh well, it's always good to try new things. For dessert I'll serve a triple chocolate eclair cake. I grinned, and super sped through the kitchen throwing food into and out of pans, cooking them all in about 3 minutes.

Now, where was she going to eat? I thought about it for a moment. I set the food down on the counter, and then super sped up the flight of stairs, and went down the right hallway. I went to the second door on the right, and opened it. The room was medium sized, and had a big desk with a rolling chair. This room was the master's study. Behind the chair and desk, was a huge window showing the wide field. Off to the side of the desk was a giant bookshelf, and a chair beside it. The walls of the room were a light blue, but not a bright blue either. It had a comfy feel to it. I thought Daero would like this room.

I brought the food to the study, then went to fetch my mistress. I knocked softly on the door.

"You can come in."

I peeked in the door. It continued to open wider as I stood in the doorway, trying not to smirk. Daero was having trouble with the half skirt.

"Well?" she asked pointedly.

"You look very interesting. You really don't know how to put clothes on, do you?"

I walked over to her and helped straighten the shirt, and tied the bow at the top. I then took the half skirt she put on wrong, and pulled it to the back, and fixed it.

"There you go. You look very astonishing, Milady."

"Do I look like a girl?"

"No, you look very cool looking, actually. To tell the truth, you look more like a boy."

"Good. I want to see, in one of those windows that shows yourself. Then I would like to eat before seeing the garden, if you don't mind."

"You mean a mirror? There's one right over by your nightstand. And of course, Milady. I have everything set already. I'll take you to your food when you're ready."

"Mirror," she muttered softly, testing the word in her mouth. She walked to the mirror, her reflection showing the features she'd probably never seen before.

She was transfixed by the way her light green, yellow flecked eyes stared back at her. Her choppy hair was a mess of spikes on top, and flat around the back and sides. Her hair was also white, except for the tips of the spikes, which were deep blue. However, it wasn't a white like she was old. Her hair was just the color of snow, roots and all. Her skin tone was a very pale cream, obviously not the same color as her hair, but obviously not much of a sunbather, too. Other than that, she had a lithe, small frame, maybe four and a half feet tall. Her ribs were prominent, but you could tell she wasn't normally one prone to starvation. She had taken her socks off when she changed, and only now did I realize she had no shoes. Overall, she was very pretty, although you had to know she was a girl to say that. Otherwise, she looked like a really cute boy.

"I like these clothes. They're really soft."

"I am glad, Milady."

"Could you take me to where I'll be eating, now?"

"Of course. Follow me, Milady."

I led her to the study. She sat in the large chair and swung her feet as I lifted the lid off the platter. When she saw the food, her eyes widened in shock, taking in what was a fairly simple meal to most people.

She picked up a fork, and gently bit in to a bite of the salad. Her face brightened, the corners of her lips lifted in the smallest of smiles. She enjoyed the salad thoroughly. Then she tried the souffle. Her eyes bulged and she gagged.

"Do you not like it, Milady?"

"I can't eat meat," she said softly when she'd regained her composure.

"Why not?"

"I can't digest it. I haven't had meat since I was a baby."

"I'm sorry, I did not know. I will be more careful from now on. Are there any other things you can't eat?"

"No, just meat. I mean, it's good, but, I just can't eat it."

"I apologize, Milady.

I took my small notebook out of my pocket. I wrote down 'no meat' to remember not to make meals with meat in it anymore.

"Are you ready for your dessert now, Milady?"

"Dessert?"

"It is a sweet course that you eat at the end of meals."

"I know what a dessert is. I have just never had any kinds of sweets before. I've seen them in bakery shops and all, but never actually had any."

"Of course, Milady. Now would you like your dessert now?"

"Yes, but first, may I have something to drink?"

"What would you like?"

"I'm not sure. Water would be fine. It's what I'm used to."

"It wouldn't be right for your butler to serve you water right before dessert. How about tea?"

"I've never tried it, but doesn't tea come in different flavors?"

"It does. You might find a flavor you like. Tonight I have made my own recipe, Dragon Ore tea."

"What is it flavored like?"

I gave a wicked grin, and poured the tea. I handed the tea cup to Daero.

"Well, you will just have to find out."

Daero took a small sip, not following the traditional standards of lifting her pinky. Nor, I noticed, was she sitting with her legs down, one leg crossed on her knee primly, like a lady. She sat like a young boy, indian style. We would have to work on her manners.

She didn't gag, but she didn't really smile either. She considered the taste without any kind of remark. She took another sip, but still showed no reaction.

"Milady?"

"It's scalding hot. I can't truly taste it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you it was hot. Maybe you should let it cool down some so you can actually taste it. In the meantime, would you like a slice of cake?"

"It sounds like a nice thing to try. Why not?"

I picked up the small plate with the perfect slice of my triple chocolate eclair cake. I set the plate in front of Daero on the desk.

She took a rather large bite. Her face lit up, and she grinned hugely as she swallowed.

"That's so good! What is it?"

"It is a Triple Chocolate Eclair cake, Milady."

She smiled at me, her eyes closed and scrunched up at the corners. I couldn't help letting myself smile back.

"Thank you, Vivian."

"Of course, Milady. Now would you like to go see the garden?"

"Yes. I'll bring my tea with me."

She picked up the little tea cup, although she left the saucer behind. I giggled, almost excited at the prospect of having to teach Daero what a rich life was like.

There was a lot of things I was going to have to teach my young master. I followed behind Daero, walking out of the room. We walked down the stairs, and she headed for the door.

"Milady, you need your coat."

She stopped in her tracks, and looked at me, confused. I walked over to a wardrobe, and opened it up. I took a black trench coat out and held it up to her. It was much to big. Instead, I reached in, and pulled out a dark blue jacket. I frowned at its thin material, looking over Daero and wondering if it would be warm enough.

She came to me and I held the jacket out for her to try on. She slipped her mostly bare arms into the sleeves. She hugged herself and laid her head on her shoulder, as if snuggling in a blanket. Then she walked to the door. When she opened it, a large draft of air rolled in, making her jacket fly back from her body, and her hair ruffle. She hadn't zipped up.

Still, she didn't seem bothered by the frigid temperature. She stepped outside, and only then did she stop in puzzlement. Her bare feet touched the snow.

I smacked my hand to my head. How could I have been so foolish as to forget her shoes?

"Milady, come back in, please! You're not yet ready to go outside."

Daero looked back at me. Seeing the concern in my face, she reluctantly stepped back inside, closing the heavy door with some difficulty. I pulled out a chair and motioned her to sit. When she sat I super sped upstairs, grabbed a pair of black boots, and ran back downstairs within 5 seconds. Daero's eyes widened when she suddenly saw me with a pair of shoes in my hand.

"How did you just do that?"

My wicked grin widened.

"I am simply one hell of a butler, Milady."

She laughed, the first of many we would share. I knelt at her feet and put the boots on for her. She wiggled her toes, then carefully stood up.

"Where are my feet?"

"Your feet are in the shoes, Milady."

She stared down at her feet in the shoes, and slowly her confusion wore away. She took a few unsteady steps, but quickly found her balance.

"Now can we go outside?"

"Zip up your jacket, first."

She struggled with the zipper, trying to figure out how it worked. Finally, she just dropped her hands to her sides, giving up. I grinned, and walked up to Daero, getting on one of my knees. I took the zipper, and zipped it up easily.

"Now you may go outside."

She wandered to the door again, and practically leapt out into the little flurry of snow that had begun. I walked outside, leading the way out to the back of the house on a path. Daero followed shortly behind me, bouncing along the path. I stopped in my tracks, and Daero ran straight into me, knowing she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Be careful, Milady. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, would we?"

She gave me a strange look, then shrugged. I sighed, knowing she didn't care.

"Well, Milady, here we are. This is your garden."

I stepped out to the side, so that she could see.

Most of the flowers were dead, and none of the bushes or trees had leaves. But Daero still wandered among the beds, kneeling down to look at a few, staring up at a couple of the trees. Then she came to a tree with some low branches. A smile spread over her face, and she jumped, reaching for the lowest branch. She was just a little too short. She jumped again, but couldn't get those last couple inches.

I lifted Daero over my head onto my shoulders. She giggled, and crawled up onto the branch. She continued to scale the tree, higher and higher, until she was about halfway up.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"Climbing. I want to see everything."

"Of course, Milady. Be careful. You wouldn't want me saving you two times in one day."

"I've been climbing trees since I was small."

I paused in thought. "Milady, why were you living on the streets? And for how long have you been on your own? Where are your parents?"

"I barely remember my parents. They died when I was six. I've been on the streets since I was seven, when the eviction notice showed up on the door. I'm eleven now, so I've been on my own for many years."

"I see."

"How old are you? When did you become a demon?" she asked with the naivety of a child.

"Let's go back inside. Would you like some more tea? I think tea sounds great right now."

Daero monkeyed down the tree, dropping down into the snow again. "I'm really sleepy. I don't think visiting the Ether World actually let me sleep," she said.

"The Ether World?" I asked. Now I was the confused one.

"Yeah. You know, where we made the promise."

"Promise?"

"That you'd grant my wish. You are going to grant my wish, aren't you? That's what the promise means, right?"

Without waiting for my answer, she ran off into the flurries, dancing, spinning in circles, and laughing. Great, I was teaching her to ask questions, and then not expect to ever learn the answers. I couldn't dodge her questions, but what about the questions she was too young to know the answers to?

I followed her back inside, and she charged upstairs, heading for her room. I chased after her, not sure what to expect from this child.

I came to her door, but when I went to turn the knob, it did not move. Locked. I had no idea what she was doing in there.

I knocked. "Milady, may I come in?"

I heard the lock click, and opened the door. Daero stood there, back in her rags. I looked past her to see the covers from the bed turned into a nest by the window. Nothing else had been touched, except for the clothes that were piled at the foot of the bed.

"Milady, may I ask what you have been doing? Why are you wearing those rags again?"

"I wish to sleep, and I will not use day clothes as sleepwear. As for the covers, I prefer sleeping in a nest-like environment. I do not like the bed, although I enjoy the view and light from the window. I am frightened of the dark. And, also, I have come to decide that you may call me by whatever name you like in private, so long as it is not gender specific. In public, you may call me as you would a boy, or not be gender specific. That's an order."

_What a childish brat, _I thought to myself. Well, then I would treat her like a child. Sparrow, like the bird, with a short attention span and a dangerous level of naivety. Yes, Sparrow would serve as a fine name for me to call her. And in public, Dark Master.

"Of course, Sparrow."

Daero did not comment on the name. She walked back to the nest of blankets and curled up in the middle of them. She faced the window, her back to me. I knew it would be a while before her eyes fell shut and she slept. I left quietly, closing the door behind me.

Now, I drew a steaming hot bath, added the scents of lavender and vanilla, and retrieved a soft, plush towel from a closet in the hall. Then I left the room, allowing Daero the privacy she prefered when it came to matters of hygiene and dressing.

When she returned to her room, I had just retrieved a pair of buckled, black boys' shoes. Her outfit for the day was laid out, too. She was going to meet a young Lord from a few towns over today, possibly her first friend, and my first step in granting her wish. She had to look her best, even as a boy.

I went to fetch her coat while she changed. When I returned, she wore a pair of brown shorts, white knee high socks, the buckled shoes, and a long shirt. I offered her the arms of her coat. She slipped into it, and I followed her swiftly downstairs to serve her breakfast. Today it was rolled cabbage and potato mint salad. On the side we'll have scones, and my special Dragon Ore tea with sugar on the side.

Daero ate quietly, enjoying all of it, but favoring my specialty, tea, as always. I had not yet given her ny new drinks to try, as I was trying to figure out her taste in foods, first.

"Do we have anything scheduled today? You've been saying the last few days that you have something big planned, now that I am beginning to settle with this life," she said when she was close to finishing her cup.

"We're going to visit a young Lord a few towns over. He has been asking your presence to meet for some time, since you inherited the title and manor here in this town."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. He rules over most of London, England. Seems he even owns his own toy company. He also has a special butler of his own. You could say I'm acquaintances with him."

"I could care less for his demon butler when I have you around, Vivian. What is Ciel like? Why does he want to meet me? I only rule this small town, Avon."

"Ciel is the guard dog of the queen, and of course he is going to want to meet you. You rule over Avon. Ciel Phantomhive is a twelve year old boy, who takes his work seriously. To tell you the truth, I only know as much as you do about them. Maybe it will be good for you, getting out there and meeting new people."

"He's only a year older than I. Strange, that there are two such young rulers in so close proximity. This meeting would go smoother if you knew more, however. Of course, you would be the one to say this might be good for me. If we become friends, it is a step closer to reaching both our goals; I get my life, and at the end, you have my soul. When does he expect us?"

"In scarcely over twenty minutes. I will have to take you with my speed, but we would arrive fifteen minutes too early, which is hardly polite. So we shall walk until those fifteen minutes are up, and then we will truly go."

"Alright. I'm ready to leave when you are, Vivian."

By way of answer, I went to the door and opened it for her, following when she stepped out. We wandered through the recently expanding town. Daero was bowed or curtsied to by many of the men women we passed. Children stopped and stared at her, knowing her, yet knowing her face was unfamiliar.

The buildings that lined the streets were colorful and each unique to its neighbors. Several had flower boxes, and closer to the center of town, several were obviously conversions. The bottom level was a shop, and the upper story was a living space.

Out of habit, Daero's feet took us to the street where we had first met. She went to the alley she used to live in. We found a child younger than she in the box she used to call home.

"Vivian, some coins please." She held her hand out, and I obediently placed a small handful of coins in her palm. It was the marked palm, and the mark stared up at me.

"I will return in just a moment. I must retrieve something from the house."

I left to fetch the glove on Daero's nightstand. She had forgotten it again this morning, unaccustomed to leaving the house. I returned in time to see the child's face light up in gratitude after Daero gave the money to the child.

"Thank you very much!"

Daero said nothing, turning her back and walking back the way we'd come. Then we followed one of the newer streets from the town's center, wandering. Five minutes to our arrival time at Lord Ciel's manor, I picked Daero up like I had when I'd met her, curled up against my body, and carried her with my speed to the estate.

I set her down immediately when we stopped. It was a large place, and the stone gardens were exquisite, although Daero seemed unimpressed. I offered her the glove, and she took it, sliding it on. It wasn't even a real glove. The material around her fingers was all gone, leaving only the outside edge to contain them. Her thumb was separated by a piece of the material, and covered to the middle of the space between the knuckles. All of it was made of black velvet. The main point, however, was that it covered her palm.

"Perfectly on time," a voice said from the front door that opened before us.

"I've always held punctuality in high regards."

The butler nodded. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate."

"It's a pleasure," Daero answered him, stopping at the threshold without entering. "I am Daero Lebarithik, ruler of Avon. This is my butler, Vivian. She accompanies me everywhere. I hope that won't be an inconvenience. However, I will remain adamant that she does stay."

"Of course. Lord Ciel is just the same way. Come in, he waits for you in his study."

Daero stepped inside, and I was right behind her. It would be the first of many visits with Lord Ciel and his butler.


	2. Phantomhive Estate

I didn't care for the rock garden. While I lived a darker lifestyle myself, I prefered to see the bright, vivid colors in other things. The rock garden only had grey and a few bamboo fountains. Upon entering the estate, it seemed very similar to my own home, although much bigger. Ciel's butler led Vivian and I upstairs, through a maze of hallways, stopping outside a door.

He knocked. "Master, Lord Daero and his butler are here to visit."

"Allow Daero inside, but his butler stays with you."

"As you wish, young Lord."

"I must protest-" Vivian started.

I cut her off. "No, it will be fine. He is but a year older than me. If something happens, I can take care of myself. Catch up with your acquaintance, Vivian."

"Yes, Dark Master."

Ciel's butler opened the door, and I entered the study. The door closed with a solid thump behind me.

"Have a seat. We shall play a game."

"What game? Perhaps it is one I have played. I've made Vivian play many games with me."

"It's a game of survival. About who will win or who will die."

"So long as your butler does not actually carry out the acts, that will be fine. I can vouch that Vivian will not harm you unless I am harmed first."

"You're a clever boy. It's a deal then. I won't use Sabastian, and you won't use your butler."

"Her name is Vivian. And might I add, I'm pleased to meet you, Ciel. Do you mind my asking, why did you want to meet me?" I spun the top that determined movement, and took my turn.

"I wanted to get to know the new boy who has suddenly started ruling over Avon. How long have you been with your butler?"

"Just over a month now. But she will be with me for the rest of my life. Her employment is...special."

He took his turn, and it was mine again. "What do you mean by special? What's so special?"

I took my turn while pondering how to answer the question. I didn't think I should reveal my contract with Vivian, whether Ciel was in his own contract or not. Ciel took his next turn as well before I spoke.

"Well, we have a similar relationship to you and Sebastian."

"I highly doubt that."

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, it's your turn. Be careful not to end up in the enchanted forest. Bad things tend to happen there."

"Don't worry. I tend to be lucky, as far as things concerning chance. My intelligence helps me to strategize. I am not your typical opponent. I take games seriously." I took my turn, and ended up able to take a path that dodged around the enchanted forest.

"What a coincidence. I take games seriously as well. And that is some luck. All my other opponents have stumbled into the forest."

"What do you do for fun, when you can't play games with whoever Sebastian's next victim is?"

"This is about all I do for fun. I am usually too busy all the time, and have work to do."

"I see. So where is your family? Why did you have to become a ruler so young?"

"Why did you?" he asked coldly.

"The position needed filling, and Vivian put me in the job. As for family, I have none remaining, and have none to remember. They died when I was six. I have one prominent memory. That's it."

"Well, my family was killed a couple years ago. I am now the head of the Phantomhive."

"I'll tell you about me and Vivian if you explain your contract with Sebastian."

"I could tell that your butler wasn't just an ordinary butler. When my parents were killed in the fire a couple years ago, I made a contract with Sebastian. We made a deal. I would get my wish in exchange for my soul. I wished vengeance over my parents."

"I get it. If I had known my parents, I may have wished for the same thing. It was different for me though. I made the same deal, my wish for my soul. But my wish was for a life of fulfillment, a house surrounded by others, to not be alone anymore. So, if you think about it, Vivian is literally stuck with me until the day I die and she can claim my soul."

"That's different. Most of the demons I know only want a human's soul. A demon wouldn't usually make a contract with that kind of wish. Can I see your mark?"

"If I can see yours." I pulled the glove off of my left hand and turned my palm up for the world to see. A sea green pentagram was burned into my skin, dark now, until I gave Vivian an order.

"That's definitely the mark. I wonder why she would accept your wish, knowing she is never going to have your soul. Here's my mark." He lifted his eyepatch over his right eye, taking it off. He opened his eye and I saw a purple pentagram on his eye.

"That must have been agonizing. And Vivian will get my soul. She will just have to wait longer than most demons. Have you made any progress with finding your parents' killers?"

"It was agonizing. We haven't found anything yet about my parents' murders. I've been so busy figuring out all these murders here in the city."

"Is that really the life for a kid? Even one like you or me? And that also makes me think, what should I do? I can't just sit at home all day, every day, with Vivian taking care of me. That's hardly a life of fulfillment. Speaking of that, Vivian was hoping this would be my first step towards that."

"I'm used to doing these kinds of things. Ever since the murder, all I ever do is work. I don't know how else to live. All I live for is revenge. Afterwards, Sebastian can take my soul."

"What if you found people you cared about? I doubt you'd be so willing to leave everything behind then. But since there isn't anyone like that, I suppose you're right. With my wish, I decided to focus on what I really wanted, what made me unhappy. I didn't focus on fixing the past. The past is unfixable."

"This is why I can't get close to anyone. If I get close to people, then something happens to them. What are you trying to get at in this conversation, anyways?"

"Nothing, I suppose, if you don't want it to go anywhere. Vivian hoped we could be friends, and I find myself enjoying your company. I know what's going on. I'll understand when your time comes."

"I guess I find you quite interesting. I wouldn't mind having someone to play games with. I don't find you annoying, so I might be able to get along with you."

"Stop wasting our time today, then. I don't like to leave games half finished."

Ciel spun the top and took his next move. He landed in a mountain pass.

"Frost bite. Lose a finger."

"Frost bite is not going to keep me from winning. Your turn."

I took my turn, and continued along the safe path around the forest. Ciel spun again, and ran into a bandit camp. He lost an eye, and I couldn't help giggling. With my turn, I came to the end of my safety. Ciel spun again, and escaped the mountain pass. My next shot resulted in escaping the fire goddess, but nearly drowning in a druid's grove. Ciel's go caused him to end up in the same druid's grove. He would have drowned, had I not chosen to save him.

Ciel looked up and stared at my unreadable face.

"Why did you choose to save me? You would have won if you didn't."

"Now neither of us wins. I rescued you, so you won't kill me, and I won't kill you after having saved your life."

"Well, this has been an interesting game. This is the first time I have not won at my own game."

"As I said. I am not like your other opponents."

There was a knock on the door.

"Lord Ciel, Lord Daero, may I come in? I have your afternoon tea."

"Yes, of course. Come in Sebastian."

Sebastian wheeled in a serving cart. On it were two separate pots of tea, two cups on saucers, and a plate of tiny sandwiches. Sebastian poured a cup of each tea, and was about to hand an extremely familiarly scented one to me, but Ciel and I spoke at the same time.

"Let me try some of his," we said in unison.

Sebastian paused. "As you wish, my Lords."

He handed Ciel the Dragon Ore tea, and handed me something else. It smelled strong, the way I liked tea.

We each took a sip at the same time. I found Ciel's tea strong, bitter, and enjoyable. I prefered the more bitter things, most of the time. Vivian already knew this, as she had started giving me dark chocolate instead of the regular kind a couple of weeks ago.

"Your butler is good. She is able to keep the strong flavor of the tea, while adding other tastes."

"Yes, and Sebastian, thank you. I like a cup of reality once in a while."

He bowed his head politely. "I will leave you to your discussions."

"No, come. Bring Vivian as well. Sit, speak with us," Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian retreated for a moment, before returning with Vivian. However, neither butler sat. Both chose to remain standing just over the shoulder of their master.

"Now that we have completed our game and learned some about each other, I would like to learn more. Sebastian, I do not wish to remain in here. Please take us somewhere else."

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian replied immediately with a bow. He glanced down at the game board, still in it's final moment.

"My Lord, did you...lose?"

"Of course I did. Now shut up, and take us out of here."

I hid my laugh behind a mask of indifference.

Sebastian said, "Of course, my Lord. Please, follow me."

Ciel and I walked side by side. Vivian followed the two of us. Sebastian led us in front.

"I am curious to know...you said your parents died when you were six. How did you take care of yourself for five years?"

"I lived on the streets. It was the only way to survive. No one would take me in. That is, until Vivian came along."

"And, the one memory you have of your parents?"

"A day at the park. You see, I met this boy there…that's why I remember the day so clearly. He was my first and last friend. My parents died just weeks after I met him. I hadn't seen him since, until very recently."

"Is that so? Who is this boy?"

"Well, he has black hair, and blue eyes. He's a year older than me, and lives in a huge mansion. His parents died a couple of years ago. Oh, and his name is Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel stopped rather suddenly next to me. Vivian was careful not to run in to either of us.

Ciel turned, and stared hard at my face. He looked over my clothes, and slowly, I saw surprised recognition enter his eyes.

"You...you're Daero Lebarithik. I remember that day because my father brought us to Avon, on business. My mother had taken me to the park, and...you were there. You sat alone under the jungle gym, away from a couple nearby on a bench. You didn't talk or play with any of the other kids. You looked almost the same as now, except then, you wore stockings, a skirt, and a shirt. You're a girl!"

Sebastian stopped suddenly a short ways ahead of us down the hallway, hearing Ciel's exclamation. "In that case, I beg your forgiveness, Lady Daero. I was under the impression you were male."

"It was an impression caused intentionally. Do not give away my secret any time others are around, if you don't mind. Girls aren't given much credit for being intelligent, strategic, or able rulers."

"Of course not, Milady."

"Hush, Sebastian. So, you disguised yourself as a boy and managed to fool the country. Yes, you are clever. I am glad I went with my instinct and sent an invitation welcoming you here, then. It has been many years since we last met."

"Do you plan it to be many years before our next meeting?"

"Not at all. In fact, come visit me again in two days. But, dress as a girl."

"No. I dress the way I please. I will not change to please you."

"Fine, then. But you will visit?"

"Of course, so long as you seek my presence and Vivian has nothing scheduled for me."

"In that case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have business to attend to."

"Alright. I shall see you in two days. Vivian?"

"Dark Master?"

"You do not have to pretend for me any longer," Ciel commented.

Vivian gave him a smile and quick bow. "No, but it is a standing order that in public, I call Daero by the title of Dark Master."

"If we are only in the presence of Ciel and Sebastian, you may call me by private name, Vivian," I said.

She nodded. "As you wish, Sparrow."

Ciel glanced at me, looking for my reaction to being called that in front of him. There was none. As far as Ciel was concerned, he could see all parts of my life as they were. I would not keep secrets from him.

"I shall see you in two days, Lady Daero." Sebastian and Ciel continued down the hallway on their own.

Vivian offered me her hand. "We must be leaving, Sparrow."

"Yes." I gave her my hand, and she took us outside. It was only at the door that I noticed I had accidentally left my glove behind.

"Vivian."

"Sparrow?"

"My glove. I left it in the study."

"I shall retrieve it. Please wait for me here. I won't be long."

She walked back inside, quickly.

"Did you hear the other kid? She's just a little girl! We can take her."

"Yeah! And we can use her as leverage with the boy!"

I looked about, scanning quickly. However, I forgot to look up. My hands were grabbed and bound behind my back. My feet were tied together. Belts were placed around my midsection, so I couldn't free my hands. Lastly, a bag was yanked over my head, and I was dragged away by the arms that held me up. I was thrown into the back of a truck roughly, as the kidnappers laughed.

"You want to be a boy, we'll treat you like a boy," one said. The truck started as the kidnappers piled in, and a tarp was latched down over me. Then I heard Vivian come out as the truck raced away.

"Sparrow?" I heard her call once before we were out of earshot.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked slowly in a stronger voice.

The tarp was ripped off, and one of them reached through the back window, slapping me. I spit out a glob of blood. More blood leaked from the corner of my mouth.

I stayed quiet then. I would soon find out where I was being taken and who their boss was. I did not cry, or scream. This agitated the kidnappers, because I was a girl and they wanted me to be terrified. But they didn't hit me for it.

Vivian would kill them. All of them. And the one who had hit me...well, he would have the most gruesome death.


	3. Kidnapped

I stood outside the door, as the driver sped off. I stormed back into the mansion, and into the lobby where Sebastian and Ciel were heading up the stairs. The two turned around and gave me a strange look. I bowed quickly to them.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ciel, but I might have a small problem."

"What problem would that be, Vivian?"

"Daero has just been kidnapped. Would you know who would have taken her?"

Ciel's eyes widened. He walked down the stairs, with Sebastian following behind. "One of my company's workers has been bugging for money, but I won't give it to him. He hasn't been doing his job. His name is Arcadius Dandriel. He may have been trying to find someone to use for a hostage, or better yet, me, if I walked out, but Daero was the first easy target."

"Where could I go to find this Arcadius Dandriel?"

Ciel glanced between Sebastian and me. "If I tell you, take me with to go get her."

"Fine."

Sebastian gave me a murderous look, but I didn't care. I had to know where Daero was.

"He will have her brought to his apartment complex downtown. I can tell you the way."

I picked Ciel up, and dashed out the door.

"I must insist I come along if my Lord will be in danger," Sebastian said over my shoulder, having followed us.

We stopped outside a graffitied building. I knocked on the filthy door. A gangster opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Hello. I am here to collect my master."

He looked at our little group and started to laugh. "This is it? I thought you'd bring an army to save your little girlfriend, Lord Ciel. Guess she isn't as important to you as the boss thought. Lost my bet with the other guys too."

"Trust me, this is all I need."

I stabbed the guy in the heart with a steak knife.

"Why did you do that?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a standing order to make sure anyone who finds out Sparrow is a girl doesn't repeat the information. I was not told to do that any specific way."

"I see. You have my word my Lord and I will never speak of it."

Lord Ciel nodded consent. Then he walked into the apartment complex like he owned it. "Arcadius, release Lord Daero!"

I pushed the door all the way open to see Lord Ciel facing off with a big, red haired man. The man, who I assumed was Arcadius, held Daero in buckles and ropes, a gun to her temple.

"This _girl_ is my collateral until I get my money."

A shot rang out from the gun in my hand, and Arcadius crumpled, collapsing over Daero. Several of the men attacked. Others fled. All of them died. Sparrow's secret would stay safe.

When the gang was taken care of, I went to Daero. Ciel knelt beside her, working at the buckles and ropes that held her.

"My, it doesn't seem they've taken very good care of you, Sparrow. You're quite a mess."

Sparrow had various cuts, welts, bruises, and red marks from where the gang had beaten her. The most prominent cut was a gash over her right eye that would probably leave a scar. The most obvious bruises were on her neck from being held by the throat and on her wrists from the rope being too tight. She wiped the dribble of blood from the corner of her mouth on her sleeve, glaring away angrily.

"Perhaps this will serve as a lesson to never go anywhere alone. I'm sure the scar above your eye will serve as a reminder to remember your glove."

Daero spit blood at me, which landed at my feet.

"Don't be mad at Vivian. She got here as soon as she could."

She muttered something quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Take me home!" I hung my head as I picked Daero up and carried her outside.

There was a tug on the back of my shirt. I glanced back, seeing Ciel. "Please make sure she comes in two days, as early as she can."

"She'll be there."

"Good. Now go take care of her. She got a pretty good beating."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive. We will see you in two days, approximately."

"Are her injuries really so great?

"Some are worse than they seem. I am most concerned by her wrists, neck, the cut above her eye, and that she is still bleeding from the mouth. But I'm sure she'll recover swiftly. She is strong, tough. Do not fear."

Ciel did not seem comforted by this. "Perhaps I could come see her tomorrow afternoon, to check on her?"

"My Lord, you have business to attend to tomorrow morning, and the man from the company coming to see you in the evening. I'm afraid you won't be able to see Lord Daero tomorrow. There is also the matter of finding out how the gang heard our conversations inside the mansion and learned Lord Daero's secret."

"During afternoon tea then. I will see you at two o'clock and not a moment later."

"But, my Lord-"

"Two o'clock, Sebastian, and not a moment later. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Yes, my Lord."

I turned back to my young master, and knelt by her. "Are you ready to go back home, young Sparrow?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow, Ciel. Good eve, Sebastian."

Both boy and butler seemed astonished by Daero's lack of use of a title for Ciel. I picked up my master and began to walk away.

Ciel called after us, "Good night! Recover quickly so we may play games together again, Daero."

I looked down to see her reaction at the lack of title. A bright smile lit her face, making her look more like the child she normally couldn't indulge to be. Ciel's face mirrored hers, while Sebastian seemed even more shocked by Ciel's drop of formalities.

I laughed, tucked Daero into my arms, and finally took her home. When we returned back to the mansion, Daero had already fallen asleep in my arms. I laid her on her bed, and went to one of the medicine cabinets. I grabbed anaesthetics, and the gauze. I cleaned Daero up, and stitched up her wounds without her feeling a thing. I wrapped up the rest of her wounds, and changed her into a pair of pajamas.

I pulled the covers over her, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Sparrow."

Before I shut the door, I heard her sleepy whisper. "Vivian, thank you for taking care of me."

All of that pain, and she had stayed awake through it, staying perfectly still. Still enough to make me think her asleep.

I closed the door quietly, walking down the silent hallways. I went downstairs, heading toward another pair of large doors. I quietly slipped myself through the doors. The room was mostly plain, but held a piano in the middle of the room. The room was a music hall, though only I have been inside. My feet echoed off the floor, as if time had frozen. I walked toward the other side of the piano, finding my most prized possession. I picked up the violin and caressed the strings carefully. I closed my eyes, letting my fingers take the lead of playing. I didn't stop until dawn streaked the sky and light began to shine through the floor to ceiling windows.


	4. The Promise of a Child

I woke up in the dark. A nightmare had risen me. I had dreamed that I was chained to a wall, bruised, cut, lashed, and crying. So much pain I was crying. I had never cried in my life, but when I sat up, heart racing and in a cold sweat, my cheeks were moist.

Suddenly, there was a beautiful sound coming from downstairs. Was that a violin? The beautiful melody caused my heart to slow, and my eyes to droop. I fell back asleep to the heartbreaking melody.

I reawoke as there was a soft rap on my bedroom door. "Are you awake Sparrow?"

I quickly felt my cheeks. They were dry. Then I felt the waves of pain begin in my wrists, at my neck, and in my head.

"You can come in." My voice came unfamiliarly raspy and difficult to hear. Vivian quietly walked in.

"How are you feeling, young Sparrow?"

"As can be expected. Like shit."

"A girl shouldn't know such dirty words."

"I'm hardly just a girl." My accent came thick. I had to hope Vivian was accustomed to it, or my words would be hard to discern. My accent wasn't normally so heavily present.

"Let me get you some medicine, young Sparrow. You just rest for today."

"Pain medicine won't help. I need to be active. Also, was it you who played the violin last night?"

"Young Sparrow, you have such little faith in me. I know what kind of medications work and don't work. So you heard me last night? I should be more careful next time."

"No. I would like it if you played for me more often. Although, it makes me wonder, is there a piano here? I had begun learning from my boss at the cafe. Could you teach me? Can you help me with my studies and be my tutor? I'm many years behind, after all."

"Of course, young Sparrow. We have one in the music hall downstairs. I can teach you, if you like."

"Yes, thank you. How do you ever find all this time for me? I would think your life would be busy, caring for the other souls you are granting the wishes of."

"No, not at all. You are my only priority, young Sparrow."

"You say that to all the souls you harvest?"

"Actually, I don't. Well, I should go prepare your tea now, and get your medicine." Vivian coldly glared at the window before turning away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked quietly before she could leave.

Vivian stopped in her tracks, and turned around with a light smile on her face. "Of course I am, young Sparrow. Now, if you may excuse me."

Vivian walked out of the room before I could say anything else. Then an idea popped into my pounding head. "Vivian, I order you to come back and tell me what has upset you."

Vivian came back into the room with a glare on her face. I knew she didn't like being asked questions, but this was the only way I could get her to talk. "Young Sparrow, I have never had any other contracts. You are the first one I've had. Yes, I have had other souls, but none of them lasted me a day to grant their wishes. Everyone in this world is so greedy nowadays. I just don't like being antagonized by my own master."

"This is the only way I can get you to talk. I know you don't like answering questions, but I want to know more about you. I don't even know your favorite color. And I know that the way I approach things seems harsh, but that isn't something I can help. It's just the kind of person I am. And honestly, isn't it greedier to ask for a wish that lasts for a lifetime than one that can be granted in a single day?"

"That's the thing, young Sparrow. It's better if you don't get to know me. Worry about living your life, instead of prying into my past."

"I don't mean to pry, but I really do want to get to know you better. You understand my petty pains and complaints. I would like to be able to understand your suffering as well."

"Maybe one of these days, but not today, young Sparrow."

"Alright. So long as you feel comfortable enough to tell me someday. In the meantime, what is your favorite color?"

"Favorite color? That's an odd question. I would have to say red."

I nodded. Then I asked, "Do you think I'm strange?"

Vivian grinned at that question. "The strangest I have ever seen in my life."

I laughed with her at that. Then my stomach growled, sending me into a complete laughing fit. Vivian pulled out her pocket watch, looking at the time. "Oh dear, seems we're a bit too late for lunch. Now if you would excuse me, I have a few chores to do."

"How long until he arrives?"

"An hour, young Sparrow."

"Thank you. Perhaps I will go downstairs and see if I remember how to play until then."

"You must wash and dress before he is here. You still have blood on you, and I will not have you going around in your pajamas."

"Fine. You're such a butler sometimes," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"That's what I am here for, young Sparrow. Now, I will prepare your bath, and then get afternoon tea ready while you're bathing."

"Alright. I'll be in there in a moment after I convince myself to get up."

"Indeed, young Sparrow." Vivian bowed, then super sped into the bathroom. I heard the water run. I then saw a blur run out of the bathroom, and out of the room.

I slowly got up from my nest. My body was sore and brutalized, making standing difficult. I made my way into the room as it began to steam. I dropped my clothes at the door, and sank like a stone into the water. Muscles unknotted and relaxed. Blood and grit was scrubbed away. The scents of vanilla and lavender calmed me as they soaked into my skin. I finally climbed out when Vivian called for me to dress and come eat quickly.

When I saw the clothes at the foot of the bed, I wasn't sure what to think. There were two outfits laid out. One was a pair of white knee high socks, black shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, a green tie, a black vest, and a high collared dark green uniform jacket. The second was a pair of white knee high stockings, a black and blue plaid skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, a black and blue striped tie, and a dark blue blazer. One was a boy's choice, one was a girl's. I put on the boy's clothes I was always so comfortable in, leaving the uniform jacket off. There was a knock at the door downstairs, and I quickly changed my mind, switching ties and the shorts for the skirt. I remained looking boyish but still dressed as a girl. I didn't like the exposed feeling of the skirt, and switched it back for the shorts. Ciel could deal with my boyishness. I kept the tie, however. I liked it better.

"Sparrow, Lord Phantomhive has arrived. He awaits your company in the ballroom."

"I'm on my way." I opened the door and walked downstairs. Vivian followed, a shadow over my shoulder. Ciel paced a few feet of the ballroom, dressed casually like me. He wasn't wearing a patch over his eye to come see me. He was dressed in dark purple and white. He seemed rather deep in thought.

Sebastian cleared his throat from the pillar he leaned against. Ciel glanced at him before following his gaze to me. I could see Ciel gulp and his eyes roamed my injuries, taking most notice of the stitched cut over my eye, the dark bruises in a clear hand print on my neck, and the bruised, raw skin around my barely exposed wrists. Ciel's eyes met mine again. "I'm sorry," he uttered softly.

I walked to him, meeting him in the center of the ballroom. "Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

He stared at me, searching my eyes. He seemed transfixed by the different colors in them.

"Take a walk in the garden with me?" I asked to fill his silence.

"Yes, that sounds alright. Do you mind if we leave Sebastian and Vivian to themselves in here?"

"Yes. Vivian, stay here with Sebastian. Do not follow us."

"As you wish, young Sparrow." Vivian bowed politely.

"Sebastian. You stay here with Vivian. Understood?" Sebastian bowed to Ciel in agreement.

I headed for the door that would lead to the garden. Ciel followed, falling into step with me. He glanced at me, then away, then at me again. He made a split-second decision and grabbed my hand suddenly. Neither of us said a word, and we heard Vivian and Sebastian whispering. Neither of us let go, but my mind was thinking back to another day, and a promise that was made. The same promise Ciel kept yesterday.

I sat alone under a jungle gym. None of the other kids asked me to play with them or talked to me. Some local bullies came to the park and most of the other kids left. My parents watched me carefully, but did not intervene. They knew, even then, that I would have to learn to stand up for myself.

"Hey, don't you know anything, little girl? When we come, you're supposed to leave."

One of the boys pushed me back into the dirt and held me down with his foot.

"Leave her alone!" Another, much smaller boy tackled the first, and I was able to get up.

One of the boys tried to grab me, but I punched him in the eye. When the boys realized they had messed with wrong girl as I gave another of them a bloody nose, they started to run away. The leader shoved the boy who'd helped me off and ran after the others. I knelt next to the black haired boy. His face was smudged with dirt and there was a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, but he still smiled up at me, his blue eyes meeting my autumn green ones.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, they probably would have beaten me up."

"Any boy that would hit a girl needs a lesson in chivalry," he said angrily.

"I'm alright."

"Good, but it still pisses me off."

"Do you rescue girls like me often?"

"Girls, yes, but none like you. I've never seen a girl punch another girl, let alone a girl punch a boy. Nice job. By the way, I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thanks. My name is Daero Lebarithik."

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

I laughed. "That's what everyone keeps asking me."

"Hey, let's be friends, okay?"

My eyes widened when he asked that. "Friend? You want to be my friend?"

"Yes. You're the only person I've ever met that's my age and I've genuinely liked."

"You're the only person my age who's ever been willing to talk to me. I guess the others are scared."

"I'm not. So let's be friends."

"The best of."

"You know, you're really pretty."

"You're cute, too."

"Would you mind, if I held your hand?"

"No. You could hold my hand everyday if you wanted."

"Then someday I will. Someday I will marry you, Daero, so I can hold your hand every day, and so we can always be best friends. I swear it."

"Alright. I swear I'll marry you someday, Ciel, so we can always be best friends, so I can get to know you better each day, and so that neither of us will be lonely anymore."

"Pinky swear!" we said in unison, our pinkies wrapping around each others'.

The rest of the day, Ciel and I played together, and he never let go of my hand.

We walked through the garden, until we came upon a little tea table with an umbrella and two chairs. We sat at the table, scooting the chairs together so Ciel didn't have to let go of my hand. His hand was warm in mine.

"Are you really going to hold yourself to that promise we made when we were kids?"

"I was serious when I made that promise. I still am serious."

I paused, trying to think of a response. "Thank you. I don't feel lonely when I'm with you."

"I've searched for you all these years, since that day. That is the true reason I asked to meet you. On the slim chance I'd finally found you. But you fooled even me into thinking completely that you were a boy. When I finally realized, you wouldn't believe how happy I was. I wanted throw my arms around you and never let you out of my sight again."

"Well, I'm afraid Vivian won't allow that. She gets my soul after all of this, remember?"

"And Sebastian gets mine."

"Are you scared?"

"I wasn't. But now I am a little bit. Revenge is all I had wanted since since my parents death. I still want revenge. But now that I've found you again, I want to get to know you better. What about you?"

"No. When I die, it will be because it was my time, and that is when Vivian can have my soul. I made a life long wish, remember?"

"Right. You were smart, doing that. But I still wonder why Vivian would accept a contract for such a wish."

"Do you think Sebastian would have?"

"No, Sebastian only wants my soul."

"If I could go back and change my wish, after having met you again, I might have wished to save your life."

"That would be counterproductive, as your life would still be taken."

"But yours would not be."

"Indeed it wouldn't, but as is, it shall be. Finding who killed my parents will take a while, though."

"I'll take whatever time I can have. But I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What, exactly, am I to you?"

Ciel looked away and blew out a long breath before meeting my eyes again. "Daero, I really like you. I want to be more than just friends. I want to fall in love with you."

I stared at him, mouth agape, eyes bulging, disbelieving every word that had just come out of his mouth.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Ciel's face flushed, and he looked silently at the ground.

"N-no, it's okay. It just caught me off guard. You're not normally so free with your emotions and words. And I really wasn't expecting anything like that."

"Yeah, I guess I am just happy I found you. I haven't been happy for two years."

"Ciel, would you like to know another secret of mine?"

"What would that be?"

"I want to fall in love with you, too." Ciel looked back up, and smiled brightly. He brought me into a gentle embrace.

"It's nice to hear you say that. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you feel the same way I do," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," I whispered back. "And I'm glad not to be lonely anymore."

"Yeah, at least we have each other now. You have such a beautiful garden."

"I wish it was fall. The autumn blooms are my favorites. I used to walk past this mansion a lot, especially in fall, just to see glimpses of this garden. I never thought I'd end up living here. Why do you have a rock garden instead? The colors are kind of dreary."

"Ever since that horrible night a couple years ago, I didn't really find a reason to enjoy anything anymore. I had lost everything, and everyone. I only thought about revenge. I didn't want to enjoy anything."

"Well, what about now?"

"Now I'm a bit happy, but deep down I am still very depressed. Hopefully one day I can fill that dark emptiness in me."

"The day your parents are avenged is the day you will find peace, and that darkness will be banished by the light of your warm heart."

"That day will also be the day I die. I won't be going to the same place my parents are, though."

"No, but I'll join you there one day. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I'll wait. I'll wait for a million years if I have to." I laughed, something I don't do often without Ciel around.

"I don't think I'll be keeping you waiting that long."

"Well, you can never be for sure, with the world we live in nowadays."

"What do you mean?"

"With all these murders happening, here in London. Not to mention all these demons, and other creatures. You don't know what is ever going to happen."

"No. But we each have a measure of protection, with our demon butlers guarding us."

"Fat load of good it does us," Ciel muttered.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of yesterday. It is hard not to, with the marks of the pain they caused you still on your skin. If we had been quicker, you would not have been injured so. If Vivian had acted faster, using the contract between you to track you down, you may not have been injured at all."

"I will be alright. Vivian has been looking after me."

"Perhaps I should look after you, too. I'd always keep you by my side."

"That is impossible. I have to stay here, in Avon. But I am thankful you are not too far. If I get in trouble again, I know you'll come for me. Between you and Vivian, I'm sure I'll be safe from anything."

"Do your injuries hurt terribly?"

"Only when I put a lot of pressure on my wrists. My neck doesn't hurt much, it just makes my voice raspy. My head hurts a little, but not much." Not a complete lie. But Ciel didn't need to know the truth of my pain, nor the true amount of pain I had learned to tolerate.

"Are you certain?"

I nodded, and the world began spinning. The last thing I saw was terror flashing over Ciel's features as I collapsed to the yet unmelted snow. Then everything was dark. I was warm. Warmer than I felt was normal. Actually, I was hot. I felt like I was on fire, burning. But that was impossible, laying in the cold snow, right? Then there was something or somebody shaking me. But the agony of the fire, it was like I was forming another contract with a demon. FInally, the heat and throbbing subsided, and the shaking seemed to end.


	5. Remembering

Sebastian and I watched Ciel and Daero outside. They held hands as they walked, and when they sat, they scooted the chairs together, refusing to let go.

I watched their emotions play on their faces. At first they seemed they could have been talking about any manner of things, even the weather. Then Ciel looked away, back towards the manor. His face was as red as a tomato, and he seemed flustered. Beside him, Daero stared at him in shock. Her cheeks were flushed, too. She said something, and he looked at her again. Sebastian and I were both shocked when Ciel pulled Daero to him and held her in an embrace.

"I've never seen my Lord hug anyone. Not even his betrothed. She has hugged him, but he has never returned the gesture."

"I never really know young Sparrow to act like that towards anyone, either."

"Is she betrothed, as well?"

"Not as I know of. Though it peeks my interest of how fast those two have been acting toward each other."

"Ciel is already betrothed to Elizabeth Midford. He knows his place. He is being foolish."

"Does Ciel even have any interest in this Elizabeth?"

"As a friend, and only a friend, from what I can tell and the way he talks about her."

"I find it sad that someone like him is getting betrothed at such a young age. If someone was to get betrothed, they should be in love with the person."

"I feel the same way. Humans are a strange species, though. They don't see the world the same way we do. Just how much interest do you think Daero and Ciel have in each other?"

"For the way young Sparrow and Lord Ciel are looking at each other with flushed faces, I come to the conclusion that our young ones have a crush on each other."

"How could it possibly have happened so fast? They've barely known each other for twenty-four hours."

"I know why, but I am not going to say. It isn't in my place to tell."

"I believe I should know, as it concerns my Lord's life a great deal."

I smirked. "I'm surprised. Shouldn't you already know everything about your master? You are his butler. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. You see, Sebastian, Lord Ciel and Daero were childhood friends."

"How did you figure that out? I imagine Daero didn't tell you."

Before I could answer, Sebastian suddenly tensed. Then he was opening the door and Ciel was stumbling inside with Daero in his arms. Daero didn't appear to be conscious.

"Quickly, to her room. I will get the medicine kit."

"Where is her room?"

"Upstairs, second door from the end on the right."

Ciel ran upstairs. Sebastian, ever the gentleman, waited, sitting in the seat of the window we had just been watching our charges through. I used my inhuman speed as I followed after Ciel to Daero's room, having grabbed the medicine kit.

"What is wrong with her?" Ciel asked, nearly hysteric.

"She is just overly exhausted. Her injuries were not all minor, and she has been pushing herself today. She just needs to rest, and I'll take care of her."

"Could I stay until she wakes up?"

"Of course. Just don't wake her."

"Thank you. For taking care of her, and all."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive. After all, I am her butler, it's the least I could do. While you're waiting, would you like me to make you any tea?"

"Tea would be alright. I'll have whatever you were going to give Daero today."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive. I'll bring it right away."

"Thank you. Could you ask Sebastian to cancel my meeting later, as well?"

"Yes, I'll tell him."

I bowed and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway until I saw Sebastian standing by the stairs. "Sebastian, Lord Phantomhive wanted me to tell you to cancel his meeting later."

"I can not. My Lord must attend to his duties."

"Well, you can discuss that with him. He just wanted me to tell you. Now, I must go and make tea for your Lord."

"He can't force you. Don't do it if you don't want to. Also, you never told me how you learned of Daero and Ciel's past together."

"Sebastian, I would have thought you knew by now that every demon has different powers. It's not that I have to make tea for your Lord, I am making it out of generosity. Now, if you would excuse me."

I smirked, and started walking down the stairs.

"What power is this that allows you insight to Lord Daero's past?"

"It's a secret that I can not tell you."

"Can't, or won't? What kind of demon are you?"

"You could say both of them apply. I will tell you what I am when you tell me what you are." I grinned evilly back up the stairs.

"I'm a crow demon. Not exactly the most rare of our kind, but I am simply one hell of a butler." He flashed me a grin in return, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Quite an interesting demon, you are. I am a cat demon. It seems I am not the only one who says that phrase, either."

"We will see if you qualify for that kind of position. After all, I've played this game much longer than you."

"Are you challenging me? Indeed, we shall see who calls for that position. I must warn you I have been living around humans for a very long time, even though I am new at being a butler. I know what I am doing."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you would pardon me, I must go retrieve my Lord. I can not allow him to sit here idly with a silly little girl." He turned to head down the hall to Daero's room, but my cold voice stopped him.

"She isn't a 'silly little girl', as you put it. Sparrow is anything but. You should get to know her before you make stupid assumptions and judge her. Being a girl does not make her weak, nor does it make her unintelligent. There is a reason she didn't want anyone to know she was a girl. It would seem you are included in that reason."

I turned away and stalked to the kitchen to make some tea. I decided to try something new today, so that when Daero woke up she would have something more soothing to try.

I brewed up some mint leaves, and some berries, as well as a few other herbs. It would soothe the throat, and had a sweet tint to it, relaxing the muscles. This would be called Izumi tea. I brought the tea upstairs, balancing the tray perfectly on the palm of my hand. I walked into the room, and Ciel was giving Sebastian a hard glare. I picked up the pitcher with my free hand, and poured the steamy tea into a tea cup.

"Lord Phantomhive, here is your tea." I bowed, handing the tea carefully to Ciel.

"Thank you, Vivian. And Sebastian, I will not leave here until I know Daero is well. You cannot force me to go."

I bowed in thanks, and Sebastian sighed. Seems he can't deny his master.

"As you wish, young Lord. I will reschedule the meeting."

"Thank you. This is truly important to me."

"Of course, young Lord. If you would pardon me, I need to go reschedule the meeting."

Ciel nodded, not fully paying attention. He held Daero's hand and watched her sleep. She may not have asked for another guard dog, but she certainly had one.

"Vivian, do you know why I care so much about Daero?"

"You were childhood friends."

He smiled wryly. "Daero didn't tell you, did she?"

"No."

"You might want to be careful. She isn't the type of girl who likes to be bossed around. She doesn't like people prying into her private life unless they are polite and close enough to her, either. I don't think that is a memory she was ready to share with you."

"Perhaps not. I'm not going to tell her I know until she is ready. If she doesn't want me to know, she will not know I know. I won't bring anything up."

"How much do you know about our past together?"

"I know quite a bit. I am not going to say how much."

"I won't tell her. I just want to know so that I can finish telling you the story. I think you should know."

"I know most of it. Daero was at the park with her parents, and some kids started bullying her. Her parents wouldn't help her, and thats when you stepped in, and tried to stop the bullies. I know how you guys became quick friends, and how you both promised to marry each other one day."

"Right. And that was before my parents promised my hand to Elizabeth's. So, technically, Elizabeth and I were never betrothed to begin with. We couldn't be, because that would have broken my promise to Daero, and hers to me. I honestly don't care for Elizabeth as anything more than a friend. Daero is a different story."

"I understand."

"Did you once have something like this happen to you? You want to fall in love with one person, but your parents wanted you to marry another? I know that my parents made that promise, and I should fulfill it, but marrying Elizabeth isn't something I ever agreed to. I guess I'm confused."

I looked towards the ground with a straight face. I didn't know what to say. I am a demon butler, I shouldn't talk about my past to anyone. I decided not to talk about it. "I can't say that I have."

He seemed disappointed. He really was torn up about the situation he found himself in. "I suppose you can't really help me with this, then, can you? I just don't know what to do. Sebastian says I'm being a fool. You have no guidance to offer. Elizabeth wouldn't understand, and Daero thinks I should do what's right. But does doing what's right mean following my head or my heart?"

"Wouldn't doing either bring you to the same conclusion? Your head remembers your promise to Daero, and your heart longs to spend time with her. Your heart races when you think of falling for her, doesn't it?"

"Yes. But I've never told anyone else of that promise, nor have I ever told anyone of my mysterious day with her."

"All I can tell you is follow what your heart says, but listen to what your head says, too. Your heart gives a lead, but the head gives you the directions. If you understand what I mean. Don't take what Sebastian says to heart, though. Us demons usually don't know much about humans, and most of us don't even know what love is."

"Something tells me you're hiding something."

"She's always hiding something," Daero grumbled.

"Oh, you're finally awake, young Sparrow. How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck."

"I'll go get you some medicine. Don't get out of bed."

I walked out of the room, and into the hallway. I walked to the medicine cabinet and opened it up. I grabbed a pill bottle and opened it. Inside had these small caplets of pills. These pills were my special healing pills that I made. I guess I have been in the human world so long, I know a lot of things that other demons don't. I walked back into the room with a couple of the caplets. I poured some of the tea into a tea cup, and walked over to Daero.

"Here is some of my Izumi tea, and some medicine, young Sparrow."

"Thank you, Vivian."

"Of course, young Sparrow. The medicine should work fast, but stay in bed and rest."

"What all did you put in the new tea?"

"Just a few herbs, and other things." I smirked.

"No sleeping medicine, right?"

"I'm positive. This isn't just normal pain medicine." She gave me a suspicious look, but took the medicine and tea anyways.

I looked towards the window, thinking about what Ciel and I were talking about. I hate bringing up those memories. I am trying to rid myself of the past. Vivian, this is no time to be acting this way, get yourself together. You have a master, and you must act like the butler. I looked back at Daero, who was staring at me intensely.

"Is there something wrong, young master?"

"Are you alright? You look like you want to cry."

Now I had Ciel's attention, too.

"Of course I am fine. I am a demon, I don't cry, young Sparrow." I smirked, masking myself.

"No, now there's a tear your cheek..."

The two stared at me, Daero's uncovered concern and Ciel's surprise.

"That's not tears, it's just a little sweat. Now if you would excuse me, I have some chores to do."

I walked out the door into the hallway. I put my hand to my cheek, and felt something wet. "Damn it," I murmured. This is not supposed to be happening. I walked down the hallway to find Sebastian standing in the same place he was a while ago. He looked at me in interest.

"I was wondering what you were up to since you haven't came back in a while," I said.

"I rescheduled my Lord's meeting. By the way, you have a tear, just there." Sebastian wiped the drop off my cheek. Then he licked it, like the weirdo he was. My eyes narrowed at him.

"That was greatly heedless of you. Why did you do that to me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to." He grinned, not meeting my eyes. My eyes widened.

"Well, that is not an accountable excuse."

"How so?"

"Well...Oh hell, whatever. I've got to go." I started walking away. I super sped through the house, cleaning up every speck of dirt my eyes could see. I scrubbed the counters, and made the kitchen spotless. I checked over everything making sure I didn't miss anything. I thought cleaning would take my frustration out, but it didn't.

I quietly entered the music hall, closing the door softly, making sure no one heard. I walked over to the piano, and sat down, lightly stroking the keys. My fingers suddenly moved on their own, playing a song I used to sing. I closed my eyes, humming along softly as the piano echoed through the room.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you. However, knowing you aren't that kind of girl, I don't suppose you have a violin, do you?"

Sebastian stood leaning against the piano over my shoulder. I froze up, and stopped playing. I looked at him, shocked, then broke out of the silence.

"I actually do have a violin. Why do you ask?"

"So I can play with you, of course."

I nodded, and got up. I walked to the side of the piano, picking up a shiny black violin. No one else had ever touched this violin except me. I hesitantly handed him my violin, carefully.

"Here, just be careful with her."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

I nodded, and sat back down at the piano. My fingers started flowing against the keys, playing a sad and beautiful melody.


End file.
